


Kiss 'n Tell

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Handcuffs, Impregnation, No Smut, Shibari, Spit Kink, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Reader gets drunk on a night out with the girls and accidentally mimics her boyfriend’s habit of oversharing.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 292





	Kiss 'n Tell

It wasn’t often I got to hang out with Spencer’s friends. It was even rarer that I got to hang out with them _without Spencer_. But for the first time, I got invited to the infamous Girl’s Night Out with the ladies of BAU. It only took a little bit of begging for my boyfriend to agree to let me go unsupervised, which, in hindsight, was a _terrible,_ ** _terrible_** idea.

I can’t say I was surprised at how quickly the cups stacked on the table, but that’s only because talking was pretty hard in general. Following the conversation that bounced between JJ, Emily, and Penelope seemed downright impossible.

Spending all that time with Spencer had apparently turned me into a lightweight, because after only about four drinks, I could feel my loose lips threatening to spill the secrets I hadn’t planned on sharing yet.

So, my plan, or strategy, if you will, was to just remain in the background as much as possible. I could enjoy the conversations they shared and jump in every now and then with a harmless comment.

Unfortunately, that whole concept swiftly devolved into chaos after the sixth drink. But surprisingly, it wasn’t the alcohol that did me in — it was the topic of conversation. I still don’t know exactly how we got to the subject of sex, but we did. 

JJ was the first one to escalate, a drunken sigh falling from her lips as she rolled her head back.

“There’s just something about handcuffs that gets me going. Isn’t that so messed up?” She groaned, the smallest amount of shame in her words. “Like I use them all the time for real, but when I see them hanging off Will’s holster… whew.”

I chuckled, unsure how to respond. Spencer had made me promise not to talk about our sex life, but it seemed sort of inevitable at a girl’s night. And I mean, they had to know we had sex, right? We’ve been together for over a year…

“I’d much rather be the one doing the handcuffing than being handcuffed. My wrists are too valuable for that.” Penelope held up her perfectly manicured hands, shaking the bracelets around her arm.

Emily was still thinking about JJ’s first question, and eventually landed on a response. “I don’t think it’s that strange. I think it makes sense. It’s that illusive feeling of being out of control.”

All of us nodding in agreement, I seemed to be the only one seriously contemplating the act. The thing is, I couldn’t actually remember the last time I’d used Spencer’s handcuffs in the bedroom. There were so many other tools at our disposal, the handcuffs almost seemed… _lazy_.

“I mean, the best part about having a genius as your boyfriend is that he’s like, really good at stuff. Like… rope skills.” I mumbled, my chin resting on my hand that was propped up on the table. I was almost too lost in the thought to notice the shocked glances from around the table.

“What exactly is Spencer using rope for?” JJ hesitantly asked.

“Shibari.” I responded, stirring my drink with the straw. No one’s face changed, causing me to shrink back into the booth, struggling to loop the straw back into my mouth.

Penelope raised her hand, almost like she was expecting me to call on her, but she started before I could respond. “I’m sorry. Am I missing something, or do you mean like… Japanese rope bondage shibari?”

I chuckled at the word shibari like I hadn’t just said it, giving a dreamy sigh as I muttered back, “Yeah. He’s like an Eagle Scout.” 

While the other two women had burst into laughter at the joke, JJ seemed much less enthused.

“ _Please_ never say that again.” She whined, her hands switching between her eyes and her ears in a failed attempt to decide which would be better at controlling her thoughts. I didn’t know why she was upset either way; I personally loved picturing Spencer tying me up.

“His hands are just so big and strong.” I gushed, turning my hands in and out of fists in the air. “Don’t you ever just look at your man’s hands and wish they were wrapped around your neck?”

Emily, who was still enjoying the show of my air-headed delight and JJ’s firm displeasure, shook her head. “You know, I can’t say I have.”

“Does he actually do that?” Penelope whispered from my side.

“Only when I ask him to.”

That answer seemed to just confuse her more, judging by the way her eyelids fluttered and she shot back in her seat. “Y-You ask him to?!”

“Sometimes.” I shrugged, suddenly feeling a little defensive. It was strange, to hear them sound so shocked. I didn’t think it was that big of a secret that I was a rather submissive type of girl. I figured they had to know that Reid wasn’t just some nerdy virgin… Right?

I played absently with the thin necklace hanging around my neck, a reminder that he’d given me that was more appropriate to wear outside of the bedroom. Because inside the room, we had another accessory.

“Usually he’ll only use his hands if I’m not wearing my collar.”

I didn’t really mean to say it out loud, but since it was out there, I tried not to dwell on it. Luckily, JJ took the same approach.

“I’m sorry, can we back up for a second?”

Emily did not, very excitedly waving a hand in front of JJ as she leaned across the table to me. “Which collar is this?”

Honestly, at that moment, Spencer’s promise was the furthest thing from my mind. All I could think about was how much I loved him. I was picturing his finger looped underneath the leather wrapped around my neck, pulling me up to kiss me with an unrivaled softness.

Bubbling with pride, I rocked in my seat as I pressed the much daintier chain against my neck. “It’s this cute little choker with a bell on it! I can’t wear it out. Not here, anyway.”

“And where did it come from?” Penelope continued, peeping through fingers she held in front of her eyes. The morbid curiosity was more charming than the utter disbelief still plaguing a far-off looking JJ.

“He bought it for me.”

“ _Why_ did he buy you that?” Emily’s voice drew my attention back, and I felt like the constant turning of my head matched the circular conversation.

More annoyed now, I sighed, looping back to where the conversation started. “He said he got tired of having to use his hands all the time.”

“Still waiting for us to back up a second.” JJ whined, trying to smile but she really just looked horrified.

“No, please, by all means, _keep going_.” Penelope’s hands were back on the table now, and she scooted closer to me while she sipped from her drink.

I could feel the blush forming on my face as I realized much too late that I’d made a grave error. “You guys, a collar’s not even that bad.”

“No? What else you got?” Emily challenged.

“Hold on, let me think.”

Spencer was going to kill me. My only hope was that the girls would keep the newly acquired information to themselves, although judging by their reactions, the information was way too shocking to brush under the rug. I thought they were profilers; they should be good at judging someone’s sexual prowess, right?

“Here’s an idea. Let’s never talk about this again.” JJ slurred her suggestion, spreading her fingers out on the table and wincing at the glares she received from her coworkers.

“Don’t be a spoilsport JJ.” Penelope chastised, linking her arm around mine like she could form a shield from the discomfort.

But JJ continued, trying, and failing, to be the voice of reason among the four drunk women. “I don’t want to think about Spence doing these things! He’s— Spence! He’s Godfather to my children! Our baby boy!”

“I don’t think he’s a baby boy anymore.” Emily said, bringing her glass to her lips to cut off any other words that might have followed.

It turned out to be a bad idea, because shortly after she took a sip I replied, “No, he calls me babygirl. He’s daddy.”

Emily promptly spit out the liquid, spraying it across the table through her laughter. Penelope, on the other hand, was messing with her phone while she leaned her head against my shoulder. I didn’t think anything of it when she raised the device up to take a picture of the two of us.

“Now look what you did.” JJ said, gesturing to the wet table first, then to my oblivious smile. “Are you happy with yourself, Emily?”

Once she had collected herself again, Emily cleared her throat to demonstrate her intention to take the conversation more seriously. “I’m just saying, maybe it’s about time we look at Reid as the adult man he clearly is.” She suggested, holding her hand out, palm up like I were a piece of evidence to be viewed.

“Oh, don’t say that! I love my innocent boy!” Penelope pouted, building more space between us again. I guess it made sense, considering we were _still_ on the topic of mine and Spencer’s sex life. For the briefest second, an alarm went off in my head.

I was going to be in _so_ much trouble. But the problem with realizing I was making a mistake was that it just reminded me what was going to happen. Because with mistakes comes punishment, and with punishment comes…

“Sometimes he spits in my mouth and calls me a dirty whore.”

The dropped jaws around me looked like a record scratch sounds. If I had even a little bit of shame, I might have been embarrassed by it. But instead, I just very loudly sucked the rest of my drink through the straw.

JJ broke the silence, clapping her hands together with a nervous laugh. “No amount of therapy can save me from this.”

Once the silence was broken, Emily and Penelope broke into a fit of giggles that got progressively louder.

“Oh, it’s like a terrible, horny car wreck. I want to look away, but I also really want to know what’s going to happen next.” Penelope said eloquently, compared to Emily’s gasping out a broken, “This is the greatest night of my life.”

I’d grown tired of the astonished looks, dropping my glass loudly on the table and gesticulating wildly, much like the man of the hour, when I practically yelled, “Come _on_! You can’t seriously think that a man like Spencer is vanilla!”

A brief silence followed, each of their eyes narrowed as they all poorly followed the same train of thought. It was questionable whether the alcohol was a help or hindrance when it came to picturing your coworker’s sex life.

“Honestly…” Emily said through the side of her mouth, still trying to form any opinion, “We don’t think about him having sex at all.”

“Oh my god that’s so sad!” I yelled, flapping my hands in front of me like I would during a tantrum. It was so weird, to think that they spent so much time around him and missed an entire section of his personality. “You are missing out.”

JJ, trying to drown any thoughts that had come to her mind with the rest of the contents of her glass, barely got her words out. “Shouldn’t you be glad we don’t think about sleeping with your boyfriend?”

“I mean… I think everyone can benefit from a little Spencer Reid in their lives. Or bed. I mean, he has a pretty big bed. I think three people could fit on it.”

The thoughts were moving so fast, I wondered if this was how Spencer felt when he started on his rants. It was like my mouth formed the words before they even came to my mind. Had I really just suggested a threesome with his coworkers?

Oof. Probably should have asked him about that one first.

“Well!” JJ shouted, pulling out her phone and struggling to unlock it. “I think we should call it a night!”

Penelope and Emily shook their heads, the former grabbing the half filled bottle of alcohol on the table and pouring more drinks.

“Wait no, the night is young! I want to hear more about Daddy Reid.” She couldn’t keep a straight face when she said it, nearly dropping the bottle. “Give me Daddy Reid!” She laughed, raising her hands in a conductor’s motion.

Emily understood the command, and the two of them began an enthusiastic chant of “Daddy Reid!”

“Please, be louder.” JJ yelled over them, unable to stop the genuine laughter that followed. As much as she hated the conversation, she had to admit it was fun to let loose.

So, as promised, Emily and Penelope shouted louder until I caved and gave them what they demanded. Unfortunately, the seventh, eighth, and ninth drink started to blur together. Before I knew it, another two hours had passed, and the four of us were practically passed out in the booth.

That was, until Penelope, the only one of us who still had enough energy to yell, did exactly that.

“Oh my gosh, look who it is!” She shouted, shaking my shoulder until I perked up.

And there was Spencer, biting on his tongue to suppress a laugh when he saw the state of us, leaning on the sticky table covered in empty glasses.

“Hey everyone. You all look…”

“We’re very drunk.” JJ grumbled, slowly inching out of the booth to free Emily, who made no efforts to move yet, anyway.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Take us home, Daddy Reid.” Penelope slurred from her seat next to me, and my mouth dropped open at the _immediate_ treachery.

“… What was that?” My boyfriend asked, his voice both jumping an octave and cracking, which essentially translated to ‘ _I’m fucked._ ’

I almost fell out of the booth in my hurry to distract him, but luckily he caught me before I hit the floor. When he pulled me back up to my feet, I still couldn’t stand on the heels. So I threw my arms around him, leaning forward to whisper _very_ loudly in his ear. “Shhh, it’s okay Spencer, they’re cool. It’s cool.”

“What’s happening?”

It took me too long to formulate an explanation, which led to Emily getting her answer in first. “We need a Daddy with big strong hands to take us home.”

“Shhh!” I hushed, waving my hand down at them in hopes that it would lower their volume. Instead, it really just made them laugh.

JJ grabbed hold of Spencer’s other arm, and the little, jealous and possessive part of me clung tighter to my side.

“I begged you to make her stop.” She said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

Spencer laughed, glancing over at me now that my full body weight was leaning on him. He had to readjust his position to stop us from dragging him to the floor. Pulling out his phone, he cleared his throat before explaining his confusion.

“Yeah, your text was barely comprehensible. When I asked you what she was doing that needed to stop you responded ‘ _gibin penplep a hi-5_.’”

“Ah! But did she say what for?” Penelope squeaked, finally climbing out of the booth. I honestly don’t know how her and Emily were still standing on their own.

“No, what was it for?”

Oh my god, I thought, he is _so fucking cute_. He asked the question like he actually cared about our drunken antics. It killed me in the best way, and I just wished I could transport him directly to our bedroom so I could kiss the daylights out of him.

“I don’t remember, Reid.” Penelope said like it was obvious, “That’s why I’m _asking_ you.”

All of us were laughing around the very confused man at the center. I couldn’t tell if it was just the colored lights of the bar, but I swore his face was redder than a tomato. I felt a little bad, but the first thing it reminded me of was the fact that my ass would probably be the same shade of red very shortly after I sobered up. Maybe even before then.

“Okay. I think it’s time to go home.” He chuckled, beginning to corral us towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

Once JJ switched from Spencer’s side to Emily’s, I felt an abrupt, possessive hand snake around my waist and tug me closer to his side. A pleased giggle was probably an inappropriate response, but I did it, anyway.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this anytime soon.” He growled into my ear, his hand roughly grabbing my ass hard enough that I practically left the ground. “You might not remember, but _I will._ ”

My eyes rolled back, the breath leaving my lungs all at once. But just as quickly as he’d brought me closer, he was gone. He tossed me in the direction of the passenger seat after opening the door for me, which earned a very devious “Ooooh, someone’s in trouble,” from the peanut gallery.

But before Spencer could get in, I smashed the radio controls until the music was loud enough to drown out anything else. That is, except for our _very good_ scream-singing.

Spencer was a surprisingly good sport, remaining silent and only turning down the volume about five notches instead of the ten I expected. In fact, there was only one sign of just how pissed off he was, and I was the only one who noticed.

Whenever we were in the car, he’d always rest his hand on the gear shift so I could hold his hand. But throughout the entire ride, both of Spencer’s hands had a white-knuckled grip on the wheel.

Which is why I winced when the last door finally shut, JJ giving a pathetic half wave without even turning around. The car was still in park, Spencer’s fingers tapping against the steering wheel in a soft, steady pattern.

“Did you have fun?”

My head lolled over to face him, and I whimpered, pouting my lips hoping it would distract him. “I’m so tired. Let’s talk later.”

“I bet you are tired.” He responded, his eyebrows slowly raising while he licked his lips. He reached out to grab my face, tilting me up to look at him. “That’s what happens when you run your mouth.”

“I di—didn’t do nothing.” I said between hiccups and giggles.

“Mhm.” He didn’t believe me.

“Are you mad at me?” I whined, resting the full weight of my head against his hand. Although I knew I was in trouble, I couldn’t help but give a bubbly smile when his thumb started to stroke my cheek.

“Should I be?”

“I mean… depends on what you’re gonna do if you are.” I teased, reaching my hand over to grab his leg. Through my drunken haze, I could only barely coordinate my arm enough to slide halfway up his thigh.

“You act like you want that now, but by the time we pull into the house you’re gonna be passed out.” He laughed, pulling his hand back and letting my head drop to the side.

“No way, Jose. I am _wide awake_.” I couldn’t blame him for not believing that one – I’d said it through a yawn. When the car started moving again, I realized why it was that babies always fall asleep on car rides. The music was super quiet now, the soft rumble of the engine like its own lullaby. 

“Sure you are, babygirl.” He said while giving me a gentle pat on the thigh.

“I said ’m not goin’ sleep.” I mumbled; the words so slurred together that they were barely comprehensible. Before the world went back to black, I heard a very entertained response from my way too sober partner.

“Goodnight.”

— _Monday Morning_ —

The weekend seemed to go by so much faster when it was spent taking care of a very hungover girlfriend. But Spencer didn’t mind all that much. Holding her hair back and bringing her water wasn’t his favorite pastime, but at least it was time spent with her.

Unsurprisingly, she didn’t remember much the next day. Although she was sure she had broken a few rules, she was confident that none of the other women would remember anything she said, either.

There were few things that rivaled Spencer’s memory, and he was lucky none of the other agents at the BAU possessed such a skill. But unfortunately for Spencer, another name for an eidetic memory is the pejorative term ‘ _photographic_ ’ memory.

And the other agents at the BAU _definitely_ had cameras.

And if anyone knew how to work a camera while shitfaced drunk, it was Penelope Garcia. And if Penelope Garcia were to film something embarrassing during that time, the first person it would be sent to was Derek Morgan.

Which is why when Spencer sat down at his desk and received 3 attachments from his coworker, his entire world came to a screeching halt.

He looked around the room once, twice, and a third time to be sure no one else was around. Sure enough, he was alone. Cautiously, he pushed the play button on the first video attachment.

The noise blared from his phone, and he struggled to turn it down. By the time he got it right, his girlfriend’s voice came through loud and clear. 

“ _Wait! I forgot how normal people have sex_.” She shouted, holding her hands in the air before focusing her fingers on her temple in faux contemplation.

“ _How could you forget that?_ ” JJ asked, finally starting to laugh along as the conversation continued. 

“ _It’s been so long_.” Despite sighing while she said it, her voice indicated it was a dreamy sigh rather than her lamenting on lost opportunities.

“ _You’ve only been dating for like a year_.” JJ correctly pointed out. Further, Spencer knew that they hadn’t even slept together for the first few months. Even though they had had sex the first night they met, they had decided to take it slow since then. It had taken them both way too long to build up the courage to admit to the kind of relationship they really wanted.

But once it started…

“ _Yeah, but we’ve had sex like a billion times! Okay maybe not a billion. A thousand?_ ”

Even though he was mad, Spencer had to chuckle at the way she held up her fingers like she could count on them. 

“ _Wait! I should call him. I bet he knows._ ” 

She tried to pull out her phone, but as soon as it came into sight, Emily quickly knocked it back down, realizing that a call like that to Spencer would certainly bring him around.

“ _Don’t you dare!_ ”

Spencer let out a massive sigh of relief; the video wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. Still, there were two left… He tried not to get his hopes up that the other were equally tame.

As it turned out, he was right not to. Within seconds of the next clip, Garcia was drunkenly, and loudly, whispering.

“ _See, this backfired because now I’m picturing Reid’s… you know… and that feels very wrong_.”

From the looks of it, she didn’t realize she was recording, although she still held the camera to show (y/n). It didn’t really matter to Spencer right now if she was aware of it, because all he saw at that moment was his coworker talking about picturing his dick, and that was way too much on it’s own.

And (y/n) knew just how to make it worse. Being the super sweet helpful girl that she was, she excitedly bounced at the topic of her boyfriend’s genitals.

“ _Oh, I can help with that!” She squeaked, “It’s like…_ ”

She started to raise her hands, struggling to place them far enough apart. She was concentrating so hard that he could see her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

JJ, in her infinite wisdom, knew to stop the charade. With both hands, she dragged (y/n)’s arms back down under the table. “ _It’s fine! We really don’t need to know that!_ ” She insisted, much to (y/n)’s displeasure.

But she wasn’t sad for long, snorting seconds later as she doubled forward. “ _I’m just saying… That shit is bigger than his IQ._ ”

The last sound of the clip before silence was Emily and Garcia’s riotous laughter that morphed into breathless wheezes. Spencer’s face was already redder than he thought humanly possible, and he had one more video to go.

The first warning Spencer got that Morgan had saved the best for last was the timestamp. It was significantly longer than the other two, which _did not bode well_ , considering how much information she’d managed to pack into a few seconds.

But in his morbid curiosity (and to be able to properly defend himself from Morgan’s humiliation that was sure to follow), he had to finish watching.

It began with a barely composed (y/n), clearing her throat and preparing to give a presentation. Spencer could tell from the number of glasses displayed in front of her that it was near the end of the night.

“ _Okay so you know how I met him at JJ’s wedding?_ “ She innocently started, gesturing to JJ across the table, who wanted no part of it.

“ _Stop. Don’t say it. I don’t want to know_.”

She did not stop. 

“ _Well after like 30 minutes of flirting with him I was like, I have to fuck this man immediately. But I didn’t bring a condom because I am a very nice and respectable guest and did not expect to hook up with one of JJ’s coworkers in the bathroom at her wedding—_ “

Spencer had never been so grateful for JJ to cut off his girlfriend, although the content of her screech was not any more comforting in the slightest.

“ _In the bathroom!? At my_ ** _wedding_**?!”

It felt like the room was closing in on him, his brain stuck between recalling the very memory being discussed and fantasizing about exactly what punishment he had in store for (y/n) for thinking it was _ever_ appropriate to share this story with his coworkers.

If the blood wasn’t all rushing to a super inappropriate place, he probably would have heard it in his ears. Although maybe not, considering how hard his heart was pounding.

“ _Shhh!_ ” Emily and Garcia both hushed the protests, and Spencer had to pause the video.

He knew what was coming. He’d lived it, and he knew which parts of it (y/n) loved to talk about. In fact, the things she learned about him that night had been the catalyst for the conversation in which she finally admitted she wanted to practice a more… extreme lifestyle.

Pretending that the forewarning would be enough to soften the blow, he played the video again, reminding himself that he loved her more than anything. It wasn’t like this would go unpunished. She was going to pay for this. So, he just needed to repress that embarrassment and anger until he could channel it into something productive later.

“ _But then I was like wait. This man is a gentleman. He would not lie to me._ ” He smiled at the way stars appeared in her eyes when she talked about him. If only she could also follow directions; she’d be the absolute perfect woman. “ _So I told him the truth that I was on birth control and trusted that JJ wouldn’t hang around dudes that would give me venereal diseases_.”

JJ scoffed at the compliment hidden between the lewd words. “ _I mean, thanks, I guess? That does not help make this better_.”

(Y/n) continued without any pause, her words overlapping with the blonde. “ _And then I remembered him saying he wanted kids, and I saw how cute he was with—_ “

The speed with which JJ clamped her hand over (y/n)’s mouth was dizzying. Spencer noted the spreader knife in his friend’s hand, which she held up in the least menacing manner possible.

“ _If you say my child’s name right now I will shank you with this very dull knife_.”

The women were all laughing, JJ included, and when the coast seemed clear, she allowed (y/n) to continue sans the child’s name.

“ _So right before he finished like, I mean_ ** _seconds_** _before, I begged him to get me pregnant. And I swear he went fucking **feral**. It was the best fuck I’ve ever had._”

Spencer hated the way his heart skipped a beat at the memory, his pants now seeming painfully tight and his mind overtaken with thoughts of her. He tried to remind himself that she had told his coworkers this, and it was on _camera_ now, but even that wasn’t working to quell his desire.

But Emily and Garcia’s laughter through his speaker distracted him enough to hopefully get through the rest of the video.

“The best fuck you ever had was _in a bathroom_.” Emily clarified.

“ _At JJ’s wedding_.” Garcia tacked on.

“ _That’s it!_ ” JJ yelled, “ _I’m texting him to come get your drunk ass_.”

Finally, his suffering was coming to an end. He saw JJ’s phone in her hands, frantically smashing her fingers on her phone like it responded to force rather than precise touch. 

“ _Can you tell him I’m horny_?” (Y/n) whined, sounding much too innocent for such lascivious language. 

“ _Absolutely not_.” 

But (y/n) already had her own phone out. “ _Okay I will_.” She challenged, starting to type a text that would never come to fruition.

When the screen faded back to black, Spencer closed his eyes. He supposed there were worse things that could have happened, and as it stood, he only knew for sure that Morgan had actually watched the videos. It was possible Garcia hadn’t even noticed she sent them, right?

He really didn’t want to imagine a world where everyone on the team knew intimate details of his sex life. It wasn’t a surprise to him that they all still saw him as the innocent nerd they’d first taken on, and he didn’t really feel a need to change that.

Just then, right when he was about to start to let it go, another text appeared on his screen.

“ _There’s more, you know_.” It read.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Spencer mumbled, about to respond when he heard a cheeky giggle behind him. When he turned around, he was met with a thoroughly entertained Derek Morgan, playing the very same video clips over again on his phone.

Unable to move, or even think straight, Spencer stared wide eyed and frantic when he gruffly ordered, “ **Delete those right now**.”

But Morgan just shook his head, showing him the screen just as (y/n) was holding her hands up to mimic the size of her boyfriend’s dick. “That’s just not right.” Morgan said with a laugh when he turned the video back to himself.

Spencer grimaced, covering his face with his hand to spare himself any of the embarrassment.

“Morgan, **_please_**.” He begged to no avail.

“Not a chance in hell, _Daddy Reid_.”


End file.
